Infected Rose II
by TheLongVersion2
Summary: After narrowly surviving death, and recovering in the hospital for a month, John is back and ready for action! But his enemy's wont rest until him and his friends are dead. And between that, and trying to tell Ruby and Yang his secret, this is going to be one hell of a second semester. Thank god for plot convenience! Rated T, but might change. Sequel (duh) to Infected Rose.
1. Chapter 0: Character Bio (No Spoilers)

**WE. IS. BAAAAACK! Not ONLY is the bio here, but we have an actual chapter now too!**

 **Anyways, I gave a brief summary of John's history at the end of his bio, so check it out bruh! Well, to be honest I only put it there so Francis and Tom would keep their stupid mouths shut. F***ing Francis...**

 **Anywho, you'll likely notice that all the bio's but John's have not changed, well, at all. That's because I'm too lazy to update them, without being high on at LEAST 3 cappaccinos. Another time, maybe. But at least not until the first actual chapter of this sequel comes out.**

 **Also, quick warning for later when the story has begun, this bio page will be regularly updated as the story goes on. Therefore, if you are new coming to this story from the last one, and there are multiple chapters past this, then this bio page may contain spoilers.**

 ** **Final comment, I swear. As you read this, (If you read this), you will likely see words or terms you are not familiar with because either you haven't read my other stories, or I just made them up now. There is an index at the bottom of the page, after the A/N.****

* * *

 **Name:** _John Diamond Rose_

 **Other Titles:** _The PUNisher – John Deer – The White General._

 **Sex:** _Male._

 **Age:** _17 (41)_

 **Race/Complexion:** _Infected Human, White._

 **Weight:** _205 lbs._

 **Height:** _5'9._

 **Build:** _Lean, Muscular, good posture and covered in battle scars._

 **Aura Type:** _Light/Dark._

 **Occupation:** _Military leader, Student at Beacon._

 **Insignia:** _A golden shield with large White angelic wings._

 **Color:** _White._

 **Homeland:** _Tether_ _, Minecraftia._

 **Physical Condition:** _John is incredibly fit and eats very healthily, aside from his crippling addiction to waffles. He trains in Beacons gym whenever he has nothing better to do, or if hes burdened (figuratively)._

 **Personality:** _John is a man child. There is no other way to explain it. He is mentally older that both his sisters ages combined, yet he has the body (And general maturity) of a teenager. He makes clever, but also stupid and sometimes crude jokes. John is usually upbeat, over-protective, sarcastic and a great friend/brother. Unless he's in kickass mode, or actually taking something seriously. John also has a strong sense of knightly honor. for example, John never kicks an enemy when he's down, or uses low tactics like throwing sand in someones eyes. But ever since he was injected with dust, he's become more and more violent..._

 **Weapon/s:**

 _Custos Angelus: A_ _typical western style sword, with a clear white, light blue tinted diamond blade, an 8 carat golden cross guard, and a handle made out of Remnium. The sword is 102 centimeters in length with a width of 12 centimeters, and weighs slightly over 32 kilo's. The name of the blade is inscribed on the hilt in Minecraftian runes with silver. This blade is enchanted with fire aspect II, smite IV, and sharpness II. When charged with a large amount of aura, Custos Angelus can use a short/medium ranged attack that can slice through almost anything. (Max range - 9 blocks/9 cubic meters)_

 _Umbra Ignis:_ _A charcoal-silver long bow made out of Remnium and spider silk bow twine. It is collapsible, making transportation easier, and has an obsidian grip infused with magma dust to make it look cool. It is enchanted with Infinity I, and Power II._

 _ _Vermiculus Mortem:__ _ _A weapon compromised purely of infected human blood, able to take any solid form of weapon with blades sharper than any man made blade. As a sword, it has absolutely no weight at all, and is black and red tinted purple in color. It is 92 centimeters in length and 14 centimeters in width. As a scythe it is 8 feet in handle length and 98 centimeters in blade length, with 12 centimeters as the blade width. With the almost jagged form of the blade, it is an extremely messy way to die, and very painful as well. It can also be formed into a small shield._ In bow form, Vermiculus Mortem is automatically enchanted with Infinity II, Power X, Punch X, Flame X, Unbreaking V. The bow is exactly as long as its sword form, and the arrows are 29 cm in length. The arrows also have serrated arrowheads laced with Lathurium (poison II)._

 _ _The weapon, once solidified cannot be separated from the user for more than 37 seconds, or it will liquefy back into regular blood and cannot be returned to the bloodstream. This weapon can be enchanted with additional low level enhancements on the go, and can only be used during shadow enhancement.__

 **Semblance:** _Johns semblance is essentially Eagle vision, but better because he can see how much XP, and aura people have, as well as how far away they are. Simple as that._

 **Unique Ability's:**

 _Enchanter: Allows John to enchant weapons and armor with almost anything he wants. This is actually just Johns ability to enchant items, furthered by his rare ability to read Minecraftian runes. Requires XP._

 _Infinite Pockets: An ability that allows the user to hold hundreds of individual items in a pocket or cape. Requires XP, but doesn't consume any._

 _Anime Pockets: The ability to pull random sh*t out of nowhere._

 _Aura Shield: A bubble shield of sorts, barely visible to the bare eye and composed entirely of the users Aura, protecting them from attacks._

 _Lightning Immunity: After the Vale hospital infused him with Lightning dust to save his life, John became like a giant conductor, and can no longer be harmed by lightning based attacks._

 _Healing Factor: After being infused with lightning dust, and it bonded with his infected blood, John's slow working healing factor was doubled, allowing him to heal wounds 3 times faster than anyone else._

 **Appearance:** _John has short, light brown hair and very defined, masculine features. His right eye is vivid Purple and elliptical, and his left eye is hazel Brown. His right arm is very badly burnt, and emits a purple glow when in Shadow Enhancement. John's body is covered with scars of differing size._

 _Casual Attire: A _White t-shirt, brown leather jacket, Blue jeans, running shoes, and a dark brown belt with a silver rose emblem buckle. His right arm and most of his hand are covered in bandages._ _

_Combat Attire: A White long sleeved shirt with the right sleeve cut off, bandages covering his right arm, and light Grey pants fitted with Black Kevlar/chainmail crossbred padding. Over top he has his chest plate and protective arm gear, all enchanted with Projectile Protection III, Unbreaking IV, and Fire Protection II. His boots are light Grey, armor plated versions of Yang's boots that are enchanted with Feather Falling, and Frost Walker. Finally, he wears his impenetrable White cape._

 _Formal attire: Unknown at this time._

 _School Attire: The standard Beacon uniform with the addition of a silver cross hanging from his belt._

 **Combat Ability:**

 _Fighting Style: Johns fighting style is unique, but predictable to anyone with a moderate amount of battlefield experience. It depends entirely on the weapon he is using, but he always favors speed above all else. His undeniably superior battlefeild experience has also proved to save his life in several cases._

 _Rapier – Swift, patient and accurate. While fighting with a rapier, John can switch defensive and offensive tactics as it suits him, while patiently waiting for an opening in his opponents defense. But he lacks the grace and unpredictability of someone who specializes in rapiers, like Weiss._

 _Sword – Brutal, quick and resourceful. Using his own sword, John utilizes his brutal strength and speed quite well, using anything he can to his advantage._

 _Bow – Fast, unpredictable and accurate. Although he rarely uses his bow in combat, it doesn't make it any less useful. John will suddenly let go of whatever weapon he is holding, pull out his bow and let off a couple arrows, then switch back to his blade, just to catch his opponent off guard._

 _Weaknesses: John's biggest weakness is his predictable personality, sense of honor, and his willingness to give his life for others. Also, the fact that he's a protagonist kinda makes him a target._

 **History:** _At the age of 15, John lost his parents (As well as the rest of the village) to a group of soldiers, known at the time as the Griefers, led by the king over most of Minecraftia, Wilhelm "Herobrine" Almine. After that, him and his brother joined the resistance, and began to fight. After 5 years of war, John's brother died and he swore to avenge him. And he did, killing Wilhelm and cursing his name in the final battle of the war, known as the battle for Terragathi. Almost immediately after, the resistance began to fight over who would now be the king, and split apart into 2 main groups. The Imperial leadership, who were based in Johns homeland Terra Tehn and wanted the power of the crown for themselves, and the Crusaders, who thought elections should be held, and were led by John. With Johns knowledge of the enemy land, and his natural leadership abilities, The Imperials fell in 2 short years._ _But less than a year later, the monsters of Minecraftia returned and infested the land, with the Enders as their leaders. They began by attacking the Crusaders stronghold, infecting John with their blood in the process. After 17 years of MORE war, John and what was left of the Crusaders beat the Enders and John was teleported to Remnant, giving him a second chance at life. Haunted by his past, and determined to protect his new sisters, Ruby and Yang, he keeps his past hidden and journeys with them to Signal. After four years, he and Yang graduate at the top of their respective classes, and apply to Beacon._

* * *

 ** ** _Name_** _:_** _ _Sky Jackal__

 ** _ **Nicknames**_** _ **:**_ _C_ _ _loud jumper__

 ** _ **Species**_** _ **:**_ _H_ _ _uman, white male, age 17.__

 ** _ **Aura Type:**_** _ _Light.__

 ** _ **Insignia**_** _ **:**_ _A_ _ _tulip with a lightning bolt for a stem__

 ** _ **Weapon/s**_** _ **:**_

 _ _Hellfire:__ _ _Two 2.6 kilo magnum revolver type pistols that fire .45 magnum rounds, infused with any of seven types of dust. They are silver, with intricate designs carved in with gold. They each sport a single inch long cylinder mag for bullets and a half an inch long dust cylinder extension, and are 452 mm long in total. Each hollow point bullet, when dust enhanced, has enough stopping power to put down a fully grown Ursa major given enough time.__

 _ _Holy Smite: A collapsible 6 foot staff that can summon lightning, and allows one to become fireproof for a short amount of time. Its made of pearl and gold each reinforced with the strongest metal on remnant, although the gold is mainly used for decal. At the top of the staff, the pearl breaks off, and spirals up and around a large orb of sapphire, holding it in place. The gold decals are infused with lighting dust to double the performance of the staff.__

 ** _ **Semblance**_** _ **:**_ _U_ _ _nknown at this time.__

 ** _ **Appearance**_** _ **:**_ _ _Sky has neatly combed short orange hair, and bright ocean blue eyes. His family runs a dust infusion company, the people you go to in order to enhance your weapon, and as such he is fairly rich.__

 _ _Casual: A bright blue t-shirt, with a leather motorcycle jacket, a fingerless glove on his right hand, and black jeans. He also wears a black fedora and an expensive watch, as well as a ring with his family emblem.__

 _ _Sleepwear: Whatever he happens to pull out of his drawer.__

 _ _Combat attire: A dark Grey T-shirt, Black jeans, advanced light weight body armor, and a pair of high tech boots that leave no prints behind.__

 _ _School wear: The standard Beacon uniform with a black fedora, his family emblem ring, and a 2k lien watch.__

 _ _Formal wear: unknown at this time__

* * *

 _ ** _ **Name**_**_ _ _ **:**__ _ _Tiana Gemini Frost__

 ** _ **Nicknames**_** _ **:**_ _ _Tif, Frosty__

 ** _ **Species**_** _ **:**_ _H_ _ _uman, white female, age 17.__

 ** _ **Aura Type:**_** _ _Light.__

 ** _ **Insignia**_** _ **:**_ _A_ _ _human skull with a crosshair on its forehead__

 ** _ **Weapon/s**_** _ **:**_

 _ _Eternal Extinction: An all gold colored 15 kilo sniper rifle, that has enough stopping power to take out a vary young death stalker in one shot. The .407 dust infused rounds, come in 9 round clips, and when needed becomes a double bladed battle axe, that can fire out the top end (much like crescent rose.) when in gun form, it extends 1427 mm in length, and in axe form it is 4'7 feet long with a width of 1'2 feet.__

 _ _.45 Destiny: A metallic Blue revolver type hand cannon issued only to the best of spec ops soldiers. A single shot from this enhanced pistol can take off your entire head at 4 miles (assuming you can make that shot), with or without aura shielding, using its special aura piercing, and armor piercing obviously, .45 rounds. A single cartridge holds 13 rounds.__

 _ _.47 Thorn: The most lethal hand cannon on the market, these puppies were originally used in the fauness war by high level assassins and spec ops but then modernized for increased effectiveness against the Grimm. Its just like the .45 Destiny except larger bullets, more bullets, and poisoned bullets. It holds 18 rounds at once.__

 ** _ **Semblance**_** _ **:**_

 _ _I__ _nvisible air: user surrounds themselves with a cloak of invisibility comprised entirely out of air._

 ** _ **Appearance**_** _ **:**_ _ _Tiana has long silky white hair that goes down to about her lower back, and burning red eyes. She also holds the world record for several sniping related competitions. And no, she has no relation to the Schnee's. So stop asking, TIM. You know who you are.__

 _ _Casual: A black tank top with her insignia over the left breast, underneath a white see through shirt. Tight fitting jeans, or short shorts and her elbow length fingerless gloves. Anything but high heels on her feet. A silk scarf if its cold.__

 _ _Sleepwear: Short shorts and a t-shirt.__

 _ _Combat attire: A black suit with white detailing and a white tie underneath a black trench coat, Knee high riding boots with white laces, elbow length fingerless gloves, and tight fitting cargo pants with padding.__

 _ _School wear: The standard school uniform, with her black riding boots, and elbow length fingerless gloves added on.__

 _ _Formal attire: Unknown at this time__

* * *

 _ ** _ **Name**_**_ _ _ **:**__ _ _Sarah Candy Styler__

 ** _ **Nicknames**_** _ **:**_ _ _kit kat__

 ** _ **Species**_** _ **:**_ _P_ _ _anther fauness, white female, age 18.__

 ** _ **Aura Type:**_** _ _Light.__

 ** _ **Insignia**_** _ **:**_ _A_ _ _snarling dragons head, and two smoking silenced pistols making an x behind it.__

 ** _ **Weapon/s**_** _ **:**_

 _ _Silent And Deadly: Two 4 inch long hidden blades attached to her arms via leather wrist gauntlets. They are infused with lava dust, allowing the user to super heat them if need be.__

 _ _Quick And Easy: Quick And Easy are two identical chrome platted silenced pistols with extended clips. They fire 10 mm hollow point rounds, and can become pitch black to blend in with the shadows via the user channeling their aura into them. Each clip holds up to 11 rounds. Each individual pistol has its own named engraved on the side without the ejector ports.__

 _ _Stunner knife: This is pretty self explanatory. But I will explain never the less. This is an 8 inch special issue combat knife, that electrify's the victim once it makes contact with flesh, stunning them for a certain amount of time, depending on the size of the Grimm. The blade is made of stainless steel.__

 ** _ **Semblance**_** _ **:**_ _U_ _ _nknown at this time__

 ** _ **Appearance**_** _ **:**_ _ _Sarah has shoulder length golden blond hair tied back into a pony tail, and orange eyes that give off the effect that their glowing. she comes from a long line of paid assassins, and decided to use the skills passed down to her for good so she applied to Beacon.__

 _ _Casual: unknown at this time__

 _ _Sleepwear: Unknown at this time__

 _ _Combat attire: Kevlar body armor, and tight fitting black cargo pants with Kevlar padding. A glowing arm band under her shoulder. the rest is a suit jacket, and a choker with a silver bell.__

 _ _School wear: The standard Beacon uniform with an upper arm gauntlet, an old and expensive pendant, and a choker with a small silver bell attached. No stalkings.__

 _ _Formal attire: unknown at this time__

 _ _Sarah has shoulder length golden blond hair tied back into a pony tail, and orange eyes that give off the effect that their glowing. she comes from a long line of paid assassins, and decided to use the skills passed down to her for good so she applied to beacon.__

* * *

 **Name** : _Hiro Almine_

 **Nicknames** : _Fonias Tou Iroes (slayer of heroes), Herobrine, The Dark Lord_ _._

 **Species** : _Cursed_ _Brinian, tan white male, 37 (203)._

 **Aura Type:** _Dark._

 **Insignia** : _A blood red diamond._

 **Weapon/s** :

 _Anima Comedenti: A small diamond scythe, placed under a curse that allows the wielder to steal life spans from those that he kills. So say he kills some one who had a week left to live, Hero will now live one week longer. When thrown, it will act as a magical boomerang, always returning to the owner. This weapon is enchanted with sharpness V, Smite II, Bane of Arthropods II, Wither effect III, and Unbreaking X. When Aura is channeled through it, it glows dark diamond blue, And extends to the size of a normal scythe. This special attack, when active, also triples the effects of the weapon. This special has a 1 day cool down, but will last until the user lets go of it._

 **Semblance** :

 _C_ _reative: Allows the user to fly, conjure any Minecraftian material or item out of nothing, teleport short distances, and nothing they are using can be broken. It also grants complete invincibility. It only lasts for 2 minutes._

 _Magical ability: Infinite pockets. Allows the user to hold hundreds if not thousands of items inside a single pouch, or a cape/cloak. Its like the treasure tool yogasa trench coat from shakugen no shana. Reuires XP but doesn't consume any._

 _Magic ability: Neuro-retrieval. Works anywhere._

 _Magic ability: Light speed. Allows the user to summon a bolt of lightning. It also allows you to travel as a bolt of lightning through the sky during a thunder storm._

 _Healing factor: heals all minor wounds._

 **Appearance** : _Hero Almine has well taken care of black hair, and a neatly trimmed beard. His eyes glow white, as do the eyes of all Brinians. He and his son are the last of a dying race, and he commands all the creatures of darkness._

 _Casual: a large black cloak that completely conceals him and his identity. Because magic, you can not see his glowing white eyes through the hood._

 _Sleep wear: well worn dark blue pants and a well worn light blue T-shirt. This is also usually worn underneath a cloak, or suit of some type._

 _combat attire: unknown at this time_

 _Formal attire: unknown at this time_

* * *

 **Name** : _Damien Almine_

 **Nicknames** : _T_ _he Reaper Of Terra Tehn._

 **Species** : _Brinian human, pale white male, 19 (98)._

 **Aura Type:** _Dark._

 **Insignia** : _A_ _blood red diamond_

 **weapon/s** :

 _Aionia Katadiki_ _. A sword said to be forged in hell itself, which was given to Damien by his father. This is a fine example of a typical western style sword, mainly black in color with red glowing decals. The material is of unknown origin, but cannot be broken by any other known material. It is 90 cm in length with a width of 12 cm, and can wield the users aura, corrupting it and making it nearly twice as powerful when used in a weapon. This weapons special is a very long ranged blast of immensive energy and power that can incinerate nearly anything in its path. Basically the noble phantasm of Saber from Fate/stay night. But black with a red glow to it._

 **Semblance** : _unknown at this time_

 _Healing factor: heals some minor wounds. requires a lot of Mana._

 **Appearance** : _Damien is almost a mirror image of his father, but much younger in appearance and he has darker colored hair with silver streaks in it. He is normally a target for fan girling, until he starts killing people. (he has a tendency to do that. he actually has a bit of a fetish for it.) his fathers extended life span is magically shared with him. his mentality is healthy, aside from the fact that he gets off on brutally killing things, and fighting_

 _Casual: Unknown at this time._

 _Sleep wear: worn Grey pants and a black T-shirt._

 _Combat attire: an extremely tight fitting black shirt and pants only loose in areas that will allow for maximum movement. the fabric has black painted chainmail woven right into it. his boots are mostly leather, with iron for the soles. A dark grey leather belt holds the sheath for Doom Bringer which hangs at his right hip._

 _School wear: unknown at this time._

 _Formal wear: unknown at this time._

* * *

 **Okay, so as much as I hate to be repetitive,** **repetitive,** **repetitive, I'll say this again. You probably caught a lot of references, tributes and such if you read that whole thing. I don't own any of it. Not a thing. LV, out!**

* * *

 _Index_

 _Remnium_ _/ A rare metal found only on Remnant, that is incredibly durable, and more flexible than most metals. It also works alongside dust better than most other metals, making it even more expensive, and huntsman favored.

 _BlackBark Tree_ _/ A type of tree infamous for only being found in one place on Remnant. Forever Fall. It displays similar properties to Remnium, but is illegal to be cut down and processed due to the sap inside that attracts Grimm, and the Grimm infested area in which it resides.

 _Aura Bond_ _/ A bracelet, strap, etc, that represses aura, allowing one to train without the bonus of aura, or to restrain someone who would otherwise break away easily.

 _Spider Silk Cord_ _/ Silk from a giant Minecraftian spider, spindled together with Remnium twine cord and regular spider silk. Together, it makes the strongest working bow cord ever made, as well as the most powerful.

 _Terra Tehn_ _/ Terra Tehn is the capital city of the Northern region of the country of Tether in the world of Minecraftia. It is also famous for being the birthplace of John Diamond, The White General, and for having one of the best shipyards in Minecraftia.

 _Lathurium_ _/ Poison II from Minecraft, but with a cool sounding name.

 _Tethurium_ _/ Poison I from Minecraft, but with a cooler name.

 _Infinity II_ _/ Everyone who plays Minecraft knows there isn't an Infinity II, because it can't get any better. It can, actually. With Infinity II, who don't even HAVE to have an arrow with you to have infinite arrows.

 _TLGA_ _/ Totally Legit Government Agency. An imaginary police department that John made up to use for infiltration missions. No one actually thought it would work, but hey. What do extra's know?

 _Terragathi_ _/ This is an open plain, surrounded by mountains known around the country of Tether for its beauty. But it was not always this way. During the first great war, it was a dark and war torn valley where the sun never shone through the dark clouds above. It was where the stronghold of Herobrine was located, and where the final battle of the war was fought.

 _Hoverboard_ _/ Dare to be stupid on wheels.


	2. Chapter 1: Its Good To Be Back!

_**Is it true? Is it really true? Were back!? Hell yeah we are. I know you've probably been waiting for this for a while now... so I'm gonna go ahead and make you wait even longer. Imma dick sometimes, I know. First of all, this story is going to have flashbacks to different points in Johns past, most of them in Minecraft, some during his time on Remnant. Also, in future chapters there will be... lets just say warnings.**_

 _ **Speaking of which, its also going to have more blood than it did in the first Infected Rose. Mainly because we now have not one, but THREE main antagonists running around in Vale, and one is totally nuts. Allow me to list them for you. Cinder, Hiro, and Damien. Plus a now pissed off maybe-crazy John. And Neo.**_

 _ **Now, let us continue our (my) tradition of explaining things. In this chapter, aura bonds are mentioned a lot. Essentially, they are bracers, anklets or straps that repress aura. They have many practical uses, as well as military and security uses. A single aura bond effects your entire body, and the more you have on, the more your aura is weakened to the point where all you have is physical strength. Its often used by huntsmen to increase the power of their aura, or to train themselves without the luxury of aura given strength.**_

 _ **Also, I had a few questions about how the time spent in Minecraft had no effect on the time on Remnant. Again. Let me put it more simply. Have you ever read/seen the chronicles of Narnia? No? sh*t, I was counting on that! Okay, two years spent in Minecraft are only worth a few minutes on Remnant. Meaning our main antagonists have had a LOT of time to make preparations before they came to Remnant in the last chapter. Does that make sense to you?**_

 _ **Next, allow me to answer another question that SHOULD have an obvious answer, assuming you have played Minecraft before. How does John have the XP to give his weapons such specific and powerful enchantments? The real question here is how did he get it. He fought in, like, 3 wars and during that time, not only did he kill thousands of mobs, and hundreds of people, but he also killed the original Herobrine and at least two dragons. Plus there's the creatures of Grimm he's killed, AND the pudding king.**_

 _ **Still doubting his ability to buff the sh*t out of a weapon?**_

 _ **Whatever, lets get on with the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Its Good To Be Back!**_

In the dead of night, a lone warship cut through the waves like a knife at a speed of nearly 30 knots, heading straight towards a fierce lightning storm, And the enemy convoy that was anchored down in the center of it, thinking themselves untouchable. And normally they would have been, for no man dared brave a storm as terrible as this. But they hadn't met the captain of this ship.

It was sleek and strong, with a steel reinforced Pine wood hull, and two steadfast masts. It sported beautiful gilded Blue sails, and its head piece was a Silver sea serpent. It was well armed, sporting 32 cannons and the strongest ram the 20 sea's had ever seen. It was the Leviathan, the crown jewel of the Human fleet, and pride of the Northern ship yards.

Rain drops began to pelt the deck of the ship and the crew as they raced around trying to secure everything on deck as the storm grew closer. "TIE YOURSELF'S DOWN MEN, LEST THE WAVES SWEEP YOU OFF THE DECK!" Shouted the captain of the ship, as well as the leader of the Human resistance. John Diamond.

 **John Diamond POV.**

The sailors on the upper deck did as told, tying ropes around their waists then tying the other ends to the nearest mast. Lightning struck nearby, startling some of the younger, more recent additions to the crew. "Cap'n! Tether ships to the East." My right hand man, Steve called out.

He handed me the spyglass, and I extended it, careful not to smudge it as I did so. The ships were large, and of Tetheran make. But they flew the flag of our enemy. A black flag, with a bright blood red diamond in the center. "That's them alright, Steve. And by the looks of it, the bastards are sleeping right now. They only have one Pigmen on watch."

"They must truly think this storm shields them. In reality, it will be their undoing." He said, confidently as I handed him the spyglass and took the wheel back from him. After a moment of looking through the spyglass, he spoke again.

"Thanks to the storm, we don't have to worry about their Blaze's, if they have any. I propose we flank behind the supply ship, and aim for her powder reserves. We'll sink their Man of war, and by the time they recover from the initial shock, we'll have had enough time to cripple their brig's. That just leave the convoy ships. Unfortunately, the storm is even worse back there. Bad enough to sink a ship"

"High waves?" I asked, since he had the glass.

"Of course. I think our crew can handle it though."

"Agreed. The wind is on our side. Call it out!" He came to stand at my side once more, barking out orders to the crew. I spun the wheel around, pointing the Leviathan Southward as the crew let down the sails all the way, catching the strong winds and sending us forward at speeds never before reached by a ship this size. To my knowledge, anyways.

In no time flat, we were behind them. "Shit!" Steve suddenly swore. I followed his gaze to our left, and saw a sea spout begin to form and head straight for us. Shit indeed. "BRACE!"

* * *

"Hey kid, you listening?"

The voice of an old airship pilot snapped me out of my daydream. "Hmm?" he chuckled.

"Didn't think so. Like I was saying, come wake up your friend. We're nearly there."

"Oh, uncle Qrow? Just drop him off at a cheap motel in Mistral. He'll know it was complements of his favorite nephew."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to fly a ship with a sleeping dude that smells like hangover meets Old spice."

"Yeah, that's Qrow. I bet you'll never guess the caws of it." I told him with a grin.

"...Kid, that pun physically hurt me."

"Sorry, its just this thing I do. But really... forty lien if you drop him off in Mistral." I said, seriously this time. I mean, I love that dusty old man, but he needs to pay. The airship landed at Beacons dock. He stood, and shook my hand. "Done deal."

* * *

I stepped off the airship, and took in a deep breath. I almost forgot how nice and fresh the air was at Beacon while I was in that stupid hospital. "JOHN!" cried an over excited red blur as she crashed into my chest, leaving behind a flurry of rose petals.

"Hey, rubes."

"You didn't tease those poor doctors, did you?"

"RUBY! I am appalled that you accuse me of teasing a doctor. I only teased the nurses" I joked. After the whole dock fight, the hospital staff hunted me down and practically imprisoned me in a hospital bed, with aura bonds, armed guards and everything. Something about making sure my heart could still take being a huntsmen. Pshhh. Silly white coats.

"you didn't go psycho and kill anyone, did you?" A familiar voice asked from the right of me. I tilted my head in the voices direction and spotted Yang. "Nope. You didn't blow anything up while I was gone, did you?"

"Unfortunately, no. now come on, were missing lunch and the others are missing you."

"Oh dust, I'm hungry! Lead the way, sis." I cried dramatically.

"Didn't they feed you at the hospital?" Ruby asked, horrified.

"Sure, if you can call that food. All they gave me was war rations, Qrow's doing no doubt." The old man was probably laughing his ass off a couple hours ago. Boy, is he in for a surprise.

"What's wrong with those?"

"Looks like shit, tastes like shit." I'd actually prefer the usually moldy bread we had to eat during the war.

"Yeah, that sounds like Qrow. Aside from that though, how have you been?"

"Couldn't be better. I'm back, better than ever and ready to hand out some PUNishment."

"NO! Not the puns! Anything but those!"

* * *

"Bones...crushing...powers...weakening..." I managed to squeeze out as two people simultaneously crushed me with their hugs. "I missed you so much" Sarah said.

"Remember that time with the waffles?" Nora said quietly, tightening her grip. Oh god, revenge is best served with a side of Nora! I tried my best to mouth HELP ME to the others, but they elected to just watch it play out, as did the rest of the school.

"Light...fading...Energy...dwindling...Organs...failing..." Sarah immediately let go when I said that, and returned to her seat in fear of hurting me. But it was too late.

"Nora, let go of John." Ren told her.

"This isn't over..." Is all she said before letting go and returning to her seat, at JNPR's table across from ours. I gave Ren the most thankful look I could manage through the pain, and sat down.

"So, good times at the hospital?" Frost asked.

"Nothing close. In fact, I'm certain they were trying to kill me!" I cried, dramatically.

"Oh, enough of that, drama king. How was it really?" Sky asked.

"They took A LOT of my blood to run tests to make sure I'm not dying, or crazy. My left arm was practically their personal pincushion!"

"That's all? For someone with dust in your system, I would have thought that they'd run psychological tests on you as well." Weiss questioned.

"Oh, Don't even get me started on those! My psychologist could've used a good psychologist!" Sarah gasped.

"...Are you sure you aren't blowing this out of proportion?" Blake asked.

"Well, maybe just a teensy bit...But it was THAT bad." I cried, over dramatizing for all my worth. They all gave me a look that said 'really?' before Sky changed the topic.

"Anyways, who's planning on going to see the new David Tasslehoff movie? I heard it was awesome!"

"You can count team RWBY in! Its already on the list!" Ruby announced, suddenly dropping a huge white binder on the table.

"Where did you get that?" Weiss asked.

"That's not important. What _is_ important right now is how we're going to spend the rest of our time off, as a team! Luckily, I took the liberty of compiling a short list of things for us to do today!" She said, putting her hands on her hips triumphantly.

"Did you steal my binder!?"

"I am not a crook. NOW! You may be asking yourselves why I did this. It is because four score and..." She stopped to check the time on her scroll. "Seven minutes ago, I had a dream! A dream that one day, the five of us would come together, and have the most fun, EVER!"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about starting the semester off with a bang!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I usually prefer to start my semesters off with a Yang" I said casually, receiving an apple to the back of the head, and a boo from the table behind us.

"Dammit John, that's _MY_ joke!" Yang pouted as everyone else groaned.

"Look guys, our second semester is looking to be great! But our classes start up again tomorrow, and we haven't done ONE SINGLE team event!" She explained, as Yang caught a grape in her mouth.

"I don't know whether to be proud, or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said.

"Either way, I would keep my head down if I were you. Too many of our family events have gone wrong." I told her seriously, before grabbing an apple and throwing back at Nora.

"I think I might just play it safe and sit out." Blake told us. Clearly, she still had the Easter Sunday story in the back of her head.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team. I for one, think that-" She was interrupted when a lemon meringue pie hit her square in the face.

"I did warn you to keep your head down."

* * *

The doors burst open, as Sun and Neptune came through the doors to the dining hall. And they stayed open as everyone but team STD, JNPR and RWBY ran for their lives.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!"

"Down with the evil queen!" John yelled.

"Our justice will be swift! It will be painful! It will be...DELICIOUS!" Ruby yelled out in turn, and both the leaders' teams mirrored them with battle cries.

"WAIT! We have waffles..." Nora cooed, with a sly grin on her face.

"Nice try, your evilness, but I wont be swayed by a mere-"

"They're gourmet" Ren quickly said.

"Welp, guess I'm on your team now." John said, shadow stepping up beside Nora.

"JOHN! How could you!?" Ruby asked, feigning hurt and betrayal.

"Sorry rubes, but its like they said. Gourmet waffles." John told her, as Sky and Frost made their way to the other side of the room with him.

"WHAT!? You too?" Yang shouted at them.

"Sorry guys, But they have John." Frost said, as if it were obvious.

"Curse your bribery, evil queen! Team RWBY! ATTACK!" Ruby cried out, and they all let out battle cries once more as they charged forward.

"Off with their heads!"

* * *

"... _th-thats cheating_..." Sky wheezed, laying on the ground covered in liquid edibles of many different colors, alongside team JNPR and Frost. Only John and Ruby were left standing, staring each other down from across the room. They both knew what had to happen. Things were about to get ugly.

Slowly, they started walked toward each other, getting progressively faster until they were both running. Once they were only a meter away from each other, they stopped abruptly, and threw both arms out.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" They both yelled in unison. Ruby threw down a passive aggressive rock, and John threw down an unrecognizable shape.

"Uhm, what is that?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Frog. Frog hops over rock." John said with a sly grin.

"*GASP* Only someone _truly evil_ would use a frog! PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED!"

They hit their palms with their fists three more times, before throwing down their weapons of choice. John threw down another frog, while Ruby threw a strange shape of her own.

"Shoe! Shoe kicks frog!" Ruby said with a confident grin. John's eyes narrowed.

"Clever girl... Lets see if you can pull that again!"

The two of them pounded their fists with speed and intensity that rivaled even the most seasoned of huntsmen. They both slammed their fists on their open palms, each portraying a strange shape.

"Crescent Rose!" John yelled. Ruby gasped.

"You would use my sweetheart against me?!" Ruby cried in shock. John laughed maniacally.

"Of course! All is fair in love and war! What say you?"

"I say..." She began, before taking a knee and pulling off one of her shoes. "...Toe heads are better than one!" She declared, pointing at her big toe. John's eyes widened.

"You...You used a pun...I am...bested" John gave in, dramatically falling to the ground.

"VICTORY IS MIIIINE!" Ruby cried at the top of her lungs.

"I love these guys" Sun casually said, while Neptune did his best to wipe the countless food stuffs off of his face.

The doors behind them suddenly blew open, and the two dove out of the way as a pissed Glynda Goodwitch came through. With a swipe of her hand, everything fixed itself, as if nothing had ever happened. She glared at the two 1st year teams for a moment, before inwardly shaking her head. They could be dealt with later. Then her glare turned to John. If looks could kill... His would be a painful death indeed.

"Oh shit! Team Stand, full retreat!" John suddenly yelled, making a break for the far door. Unfortunately for him, it was telekineticly slammed in his face by Glynda.

"You, young man, are not going anywhere." She said as calmly as she could manage. "You must be punished for your shenanigans"

"With a riding crop? Kinky" John immediately responded, with a shit eating grin. Glynda was just about ready to drag him kicking and screaming the nearest Grimm infested forest at this point.

"Leave them be, Glynda." Ozpin said, laying his hand on her shoulder. Her gaze softened, as she looked back to the children, laughing and poking fun at each other.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world..." The her gaze hardened again. "And Mr. Rose has-"

"I am well aware of what Mr. Rose did." Ozpin interrupted, before things could get out of hand. "But he was forced to accept the reality of this world far too early. We should be grateful that it did not change him as it did Raven"

Glynda's gaze softened again. Ozpin was right. But that didn't mean she was going to forgive him for his actions.

"Someday, they will be defenders. But for now, they remain children. So why not let them play the part." Ozpin said. He took a sip from his ever present mug, before the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "Besides, I thought Mr. Rose's prank was rather amusing."

* * *

 **John D. Rose POV**

"Damn, that was a helluva food fight" Sky wheezed, holding his chest.

"Agreed. However, lets ban the use of aura infused spaghetti. Its so bullshit." Frost said.

"I second that. Although, it was more horseshit than it was bullshit" I said, doing my best to avoid Prof. Goodwitch's killer glare.

"Um, whats the difference?" Jaune asked before the others could warn him.

"According to the _mane_ context, not only is the term bullshit mis _LEAD_ ing, but the _conformation_ is all out of whack. Its also overused." I told him with a smile.

"...Dammit John..." Sky muttered, with his face in his palm.

"Welp, that concludes event number 21!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You planned this!?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"I figured it was bound to happen sometime" Ruby said, as Yang came crashing through the roof, landing on Sky.

"Well, that landing was softer than expected." Yang said to herself, as she got up and dusted herself off. Sky simply let out a high pitched wheeze, opting to stay down and ease his aching body.

"So what did you do this time, John?" Ren asked.

"Yeah! What _did_ you do? It must have been pretty bad for Professor Goodwitch to be that angry with you!" Nora encouraged, reminding me of my impending doom.

"Well, you see...er..."

"The idiot drew a giant white dick on her cape, just before the white coats dragged him off. He left a note behind that said; So people can see where you're coming from." Frost said.

"PFFFFFFTHAHAHAHAHAHA-!" Yang began laughing so hard she fell to the ground. The others were reduced to face palms, shaking heads and involuntary laughs.

Second semester is gonna rock! Everyone suddenly stopped laughing and froze. It urned around, and was met with the killer stare of Glynda Goodwitch. On second thought, second semesters are overrated.

* * *

 **Remember how I originally said that this would be out before Volume 3? Ya know how Volume 4 just kinda ended? Yeaaah... Oops? Okay, so some of you are probs a little bit pissed. Look, you try handling 3 stories at once, alongside a full time job AND school, then come back and let me know how that worked out for you. However, at the same time, it is 50% my fault for sidelining this story twice in a row. And starting another story. And doing it while juggling such a poor choice of lifestyle. But hey, at least its here now.**

 **Oh, by the by, scientists have created this awesome thing that actually motivates writers to get chapters out faster! Its this crazy thing called a review. You should drop one down, and see how well it works!**


	3. Haitus

_**Sup web-surfers. Quick little announcement here, if you don't mind. My entire account (All my stories) Will be going on a hiatus for the foreseeable future. As you've all probably noticed, updates and new chapters are becoming increasingly rare around here. This is due to several reasons, but the two largest reasons are work and school. That, and my sister, better known as LV1, used to act as my Beta writer. For reasons I won't divulge she is no longer doing that. So until work/school stop shoving their respective asses in my face, and I (Hopefully) have a new Beta, things should pick up. I don't know how long that's going to take though :( If I do upload anything in the meantime, it's more than likely going to be TTG (Through The Gate). So I apologize to all you Infected Rose and Grimm Reaper fans. Especially the Infected Rose fans. Cause God knows I'm past the due date on that one XD (COUGH Beginning of Volume 3 COUGH).**_


End file.
